


Tether

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Another AU no one asked for but deserves, Gen, Positive Vibes - Freeform, Team as Family, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Five times the Black twins and their Magic team family go to a karaoke bar.





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' this is a small AU I'm working on while taking a break from other works.
> 
> I own none of the songs. I put Pandora on Shuffle and these are what I got. They are all by amazing artists. Which will be addressed in the story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Weeks had gone by with the same routine.

Coming up with new magic tricks, illusions to wow the ever growing masses.

Booking events, venue and visiting new cities and sometimes counties every other day.

Working on building and coordinating different stunts to make it as believable as possible.

It was on nice and dandy but they could always do with a small break.

So when Jordan makes a list of different things that they haven't tried ranging from decently quaint to ridiculously out there.

Telling them that they have to break the cycle before one of them snaps from the boredom.

They all agree since he has a point and work has thankfully begun to wind down enough to afford them  a bit of personal time.

At the moment they are all at the Archive sitting on the couch watching Anaconda on TV as they discuss the idea.

Thinking it over. That they are doing something tonight is a given they just have no clue as to what yet.

"I think we should take this party elsewhere. I'm not looking to get hammered or meet up with a random. I've got to stay in the game, meaning awake so breaking routine in order to party."

Cameron is driving them around with no real destination in mind as he waits for someone to tell him where to go.

Up until they all see a bright neon colored sign reading Karaoke and suddenly it is as if a lightbulb goes off in their heads collectively and at the same time.

* * *

  **1**

When they arrive some guy is already jamming out to the lyrics and beat of Sign Of The Times then Woman both by Harry Styles.

He is clearly more drunk than he thought because he is now crying. Ranting about an ex lover who dumped him before his friends rush to get him off the stage.

Apologizing but laughing it off the next moment when he mumbled something to them about it giving him free time to be a hoe.

Then a lady from two tables over goes up to the stage to sing Let Me Fall by Josh Groban and afterwards it's a new person so damn excited to sing the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.

Going hard.

The group takes a seat, clearly impressed.

Gunter goes up to the bar. Ordering them all a few rounds of drinks in advance because he just knows that someone is going up there tonight and he thinks they are going to need it.

Then a slightly younger looking girl volunteers when she sees the next song on display. 

Strangers by Halsey.

She looks around a little nervous but she is there with a date and they smile up at them encouragingly so the whole bar joins in, in solidarity.

After her it is the turn of a duet. Splitting up the song Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin then a guy towards the front of the room singing Paradise by George Ezra.

 And Cameron is just taking it all in. He has already ordered buffalo wings for them all as he enjoys the music.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Jonathan looks at them as he grabs himself a napkin.

He definitely plans on coming back the atmosphere is truly amazing. The singing itself is not the best but that's the point, the vibe is great and the drinks are better.

"Rock paper scissors till we get a tie then heads or tails then." Gunter suggests and the team goes with it because the idea is not a bad one and they have nothing better.

The Zone by The Weeknd shows up on the board up on stage and no one has gone up yet.

"Screw it. I'm going up there. I can't just sit here while they have got my song." Jordan laughs standing up before they snatch it.

* * *

** 2 **

Some lady they had not seen there before is singing Ocean Drive by Duke Dumont all into it and it's lit.

Up next some older gentleman and his grandma had taken it upon themselves to sing Nonstop by Drake and by the time they are done the game has ended.

"So I guess it's my turn. Wish me luck."

Johnny looks at the board. Hoping that he gets a good one. 

XO by Beyonce comes up and he sighs in relief. He loves her, she is amazing.

"Try toping that!" Jonathan says while looks at his phone to skim over the lyrics quickly before heading up to the stage. 

A tiny bit uncertain now. This is the one song he has not heard from her.

After stalling a moment he puts his phone away saying. "Fine, I'll go." He runs a hand through his hair a little nervous but he cracks his neck, taking a deep breath. 

If he can face tediously expectant crowds show after show he can definitely try Beyonce on.

Cameron telling him to hold up. Saying "go get 'em Johnny, I believe in you" actually does go a long way in building up his confidence though.

* * *

**3**

Today they happen to arrive early so Gunter starts the game early and there are losers everywhere so it lands on Dina. 

By now they have like a permanent table thing going on, trying a new appetizer and drink each time. Even getting to know some of the servers by name now.

She lets two songs go by before the rest of the group think enough is enough. That she has to go up there and Drama by Roy Wood ft Drake is almost done.

"Oh yeah. I changed my mind. Maybe next time." Dina is eating nachos because she is kinda hungry but she is also a little nervous.

Somebody to Love by Queen is displayed on the board.

The group stares at her little, encouragingly. Then letting up. With all agreeing that it is totatally cool, saying that she can do it whenever she is comfortable.

So no one expects it when she takes it back, standing up. Ready. 

It just makes the most of the moment when Cameron goes up there on stage to introduce her.

* * *

**4**

By the time they arrive someone just finished up and a new person is singing Foundation by Years & Years.

They decided to go back since they had so much fun last time.

"So do you want to play again or does someone want to volunteer?" Jordan looks at the group.

"Hell yeah, I will show you all how it's done."

Gunter removes his jacket as he looks at the board. He is feeling great.

Mayores by Becky G ft. Bad Bunny comes up and he does not know Spanish but that won't stop or deter him plus it helps immensely that he finds the lyrics in English on he phone with relative ease.

Maybe he will try it out both ways after giving it a quick listen with some headphones while on stage.

Once he gets up there Jordan offers to sing the song with him and he agreed.

Feeling awesome.

* * *

**5**

 Stand By Me by Ben E. King is playing as a group of girls tries to do it justice and Cameron plus co have been here a total of fifteen minutes without deciding on who is going to go next.

"That's a bummer. I lost." Cameron looks at the quarter and laughs. "It's show time." He grabs himself another beer. Running up to the stage.

Testing the mic, introducing himself before he sees the song title.

Say Amen by Panic! At The Disco. There is no doubts to him. He can definitely do that.

Cam smiles at the crowd and Jonathan gives him a thumbs up.

While they rest of the group cheers him on knowing that he won't shy away from anything, ever.

 And by the end of it people seem to be wanting more because they are asking for an encore. 

"Alright I'll tell you what. You convince my friends over there" he points at the group "to come up here and I'll sing again."

He waits not even two minutes before the team is going up on stage with him.

"What song do you want? I can see if it's up here."

The crowd suggests almost anything and everything from country to bachata, k-pop to RnB so he goes up to the board deciding on leaving it to fate.

While the rest of the group assumed that they were just going to be back up dancers.

Jealous by Labrinth shows up and he grabs Johnny's beer taking it away from him only to take a drink and get ready to be in his feelings.


End file.
